The Operative: No One Lives Forever End Credits
The following is a listing of the end credits for The Operative: No One Lives Forever "---" separates the credit screens Items listed in bold was only present in the Game of the Year end credits. No One Lives Forever Fox Interactive Presents: No One Lives Forever Game of the Year Edition Developed by Monolith Productions Inc. --- No One Lives Forever Game of the Year Edition is powered by LithTech --- Fox Interactive: --- Chris Miller, Producer Aaron Blean, Associate Producer Tim Hall, Associate Producer (also present in PS2 credits) --- Fox Quality Assurance Department: Don Sexton, Q.A. Manager Kaycee Vardaman, Q.A. Lead Igor Krinitskiy, Q.A. Assistant Manager (also present in PS2 credits) Tim Harrison, Q.A. Lead (listed as Co-Lead in GOTY and PS2 credits) Chris Wilson, Q.A. Lead Fox Test Team: Arabian Nazel (listed on next screen on GOTY credits) Ken Anderson (not listed in GOTY credits) Sweet Billy (not listed in GOTY credits) Tony Black (not listed in GOTY credits) Fancis Choi Kristian Davila (not listed in GOTY credits) Javier Lagos (listed on next screen in original credits) Joe Lamas Kerry Marshall(listed on the next screen in original credits) Aaron Minjares (listed on the next screen in original credits) Brian Zenns (only listed on PS2 credits) --- Matt Dell Glenn Dphrepaulezz David Farkas Kevin Haynh Igor Krinitskiy (listed as Q.A. Assistant Manager in GOTY credits) Javier Lagos (listed on previous screen on GOTY credits) Franz Latten Duc Lai Cris Lee Jeremy Luyties Aaron Minjares (listed on previous screen in GOTY credits) Red Magpantay Kerry Marshall (listed on the previous screen in GOTY credits) Young Park Arabian Nazel (listed on previous screen in original credits) Luke Thai (listed on the next screen in original credits) Ellen Williams (listed on the next screen in original credits) --- (this screen does not appear in the GOTY credits) Cabriel Slater Jeff Spierer David Taylor Luke Thai (listed on the previous screen in GOTY credits) Tim Tran Ellen Williams (listed on the previous screen in GOTY credits) Chris Wilson Anant Jiemjitpolchai Nathan Sutter William Pamies Jeff Tatman Daan Wisehart --- Special Thanks: --- Marisa Porter, MCA Tim Godwin, Line 6 Cakewalk Van Riker, 1500 Records Triumph Motorcycles Doc Martins (listed as Dr. Martens in PS2 credits) Brian Thomas, Fox Library Lisa Fredsti, Fox Library Kathleen Camplin, Fox Library Dave Monroe, Fox Library Mitzi Martin Brad Zell, Avalon (PS2 credits only) Avalon David Orin, Panasonic (PS2 credits only) Panasonic Karly Young John Dongelmans --- Kyle "Pezman" Peschel (not listed in PS2 credits) Jack Van Leer Karen Mangon Angela Edwards (not listed in GOTY credits) Dave Rech Dave Shaw Danny Ruiz (not listed in GOTY or PS2 credits) Ivo Gersovich Luke Letizia Sung Yoo (not listed in PS2 credits) Eric Asevo Robert Hayes, ATI (not listed in PS2 credits) Brian Harvey, Nvidia (not listed in PS2 credits) 3DFX (not listed in PS2 credits) GameSpy (not listed in PS2 credits) Joe Finetti Ken Ormiston, T.C. Electronics (PS2 credits only) Erik Gauriluk, Bomb Factory (PS2 credits only) Kristin Sutter (Nolfgirl) (PS2 credits only) --- Monolith Productions: (In Alphabetical Order) Due to differences for PS2 credits, see note below --- James Ackley, Lead Sound Designer Scott Albaugh, 2D/3D Artist Dan Berke, Engineer --- Kevin Francis, Engine Engineer Jim Geldmacher, Engineer Jon Gramlich, QA Lead Chris Hewett, Director of Development --- Craig Hubbard, Lead Game Designer Eric Kohler, Character Art Direction Steve Lee, 2D Artist Brian Long, AI and Animation Engineer --- David Longo, Lead 3D Artist John Mulkey, Level Designer Bob Munsil, Level Designer --- Brian Pamintuan, Sound Designer Frank Rooke, Level Designer Sasha Runnels, 2D Artist --- Samantha Ryan, Producer Wes Saulsberry, Art Lead Kevin Stephens, Lead Engineer --- Akika Tanaka, 2D/3D Artist Cassano Thruston, Sound Designer Bill Vandervoort, Lead Level Designer Simon Wong, Lead Motion Capture Engineer (listed for PC credits on PS2 end credits) --- Special thanks to the following Monolith personnel: --- Matt Allen (not listed on PS2 credits) Kevin Bailey Rhett Baldwin Andrea Barringer Mark Brown Wayne Burns Nadia Eng Ben Chamberlain Ben Coleman Courtney Evans Israel Evans --- Jay Fuller (not listed on PS2 credits) Bob Givnin Andy Grant Jason Hall Nathan Hendrickson Peter Higley Patti Kail Darren Korman Gary Kussman Kevin Lambert (not listed on PS2 credits) --- Spencer Maiers Andy Mattingly Eric Minamoto Dan Miller Jonathan Stein Dan Thibadeau Jim Totaro Brian Waite Sandra Watanabe Kiyotaka Yaguchi --- Special Thanks: --- Mike Dussault Whose contributions we cannot honor greatly enough --- Brad Pendleton Whose steadfastness has served as an inspiration to us all --- Tim Pollard For his research on authentic coins --- LithTech: --- Rachel Blackman Bryan Bouwman Jonathan Branam Jeff Everett Terry Franguiadakis Brian Goble Toby Gladwell Adam Hayek Chris Hedberg Matthew Scott --- Vivendi Universal Interactive Publishing: --- Sarita Churchill Koren Buckner Angela Emery Neal Johnson Michelle Garnier-Winkler Kathy Carter Grace Ching Miae Kim Michelle Ferrell --- Third Law Interactive: (In Alphabetical Order) --- Larry Herring Matt Hooper Will Loconto Mike Maynard Mark Morgan David Namaksy Steve Rescoe Jonathan E. Wright --- Music: See notes below for PS2 credits in music --- Guy Whitmore, Composer, Interactive music design --- Rich Ragsdale, Title track --- Erik Aho, DirectMusic Arranger, additional music composition Nathan Grigg, DirectMusic Arranger, additional music composition Tobin Buttram, DirectMusic Arranger, additional music composition Lori Goldston, Cello (Badguy theme) Gino, Vocals (Morrocan theme) --- Additional Music Tracks by Becky Kneubuhl Doug Norwine, Flute Joe Finetti, Trombone Lee Thornberg, Trumpet Lisa Kable, Vocals Chris Lee, Guitars Mixed and recorded by Gabriel Rutman at Asylum Studios Remixed by Gabriel Rutman and Scotty Clausen --- (screen does not appear in GOTY credits) "Void" Written and performed by Red Delicious (Steve Baca, Sara Wallace, Rob King) Published by Stompin' Music (BMI) © 2000 Red Delicious --- (screen does not appear in GOTY credits) "El Dorado" Written and Performed by Archie Thompson Published by ArchType Music (BMI) © Archie Thompson --- Voice and Motion Capture Artists: --- Jock Blaney, Dmitrij Volkov Ken Boynton, Santa plus voices too numerous to count! Barbara Dirickson, Baroness Dumas Scott Burns, Various Mike Madeoy, Tom Goodman --- Jamil Mullen, Motion Capture Performer Kit Harris, Cate Archer and Inge Wagner Mark Dias, Various John Patrick Lowrie, Bruno Lawrie Nigel Neale, Mr. Jones --- Andrew Heffernan, Motion Capture Performer Jenna Hawkins, Motion Capture Performer Roger Curtis, Mr. Smith Jeff Steitzer, Baron Dumas David Stalker, Magnus Armstrong (not listed in PS2 credits) --- (this screen not present in PS2 credits) Uses Miles Sound System Copyright 1991-2000 (2001 in GOTY credits) by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Uses Binks Video Technology Copyright 1994-2000 (2001 in GOTY credits) by RAD Game Tools, Inc. MPEG Layer-3 playback supplied with the Miles Sound System from RAD Game Tools, Inc. MPEG-3 audio compression technology licensed by Fraunhofer IIS and THOMPSON Multimedia. Sampled Instruments by Sonic Implants: www.sonicimplants.com --- 2000 (2000-2001 in GOTY credits, 2002 in PS2 credits) Monolith Productions, Inc. LithTech ™ Game Engine 1998-1999 (2001 in GOTY credits, 2002 in PS2 credits) Monolith Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Fox, Fox Interactive, No One Lives Forever, The Operative and their associated logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. LithTech is a trademark of Monolith Productions, Inc. Windows is a registered trademark or trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. (not listed in PS2 credits) The ratings icon is a trademark of the Interactive Digital Software Association. --- :The final cut scene between Dmitrij Volkov and The Director plays. --- :Mission Status screen comes up PS2 Credits Due to differences in the listing in two sections (Monolith personnel and Music), this section differs from the PC version listed above. All other credits are the same unless noted above. -- No One Lives Forever PlayStation2 Team: (In Alphabetical Order) -- James Ackley, Lead Sound Designer Matt Allen, Lead Artist Dan Berke, Engine Engineer --- Bryan Bouwman, Engine Engineer Kevin Deadrick, Level Designer Dan Fagan, Game Engineer Terry Franguiadakis, Modeling & Animation Engineer --- Crista Forest, Level Designer Jay Fuller, Level Designer Nathan Grigg, Music Andy Heinz, LithTech Producer --- Chris Hewett, Director of Development Craig Hubbard, Game Designer Kevin Lambert, Lead Engineer --- Joseph Laurino, Engine Engineer David LeCompte, Engine Engineer Brian Legge, AI Engineer --- Andrew Megowan, Senior Game Engineer Garrett Price, Producer Frank Rooke, Lead Level Designer --- Curtis Salsman, Level Designer Adam Schaeffer, Engine Engineer Matt Scott, Lead Engine Engineer --- Jonathan Stein, QA Manager Ewen Vowels, Engine Engineer --- Music: --- No One Lives Forever title track created by Rich Ragsdale --- Music by Becky Kneubuhl --- Mixed by Gabriel Mann --- Players: Joe Finetti, Trombone Lee Thornberg, Trumpet Adam Marcello, Drums Doug Norwine, Flute --- Recorded at Asylum Studios www.Asylumstuido.com --- See Also * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way End Credits * Contract J.A.C.K. End Credits Category:Extras